


Korrlok Week: First Time

by spockandawe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarrlok doesn't realize that Korra's decided she wants to catch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korrlok Week: First Time

Even though he's much older than me, he can be so innocent. I felt like Naga stalking a fish, circling him and closing in for the kill as he unsuspectingly walked through life. It was almost too easy. It took a little while to realize what I wanted, but when I did I immediately devoted my life to getting it. Him. I can't say I've had that much experience with men, but seducing him came naturally. It was slow. I had the feeling that he would startle and bolt if I moved too quickly. It began with small touches and lingering looks. A hand resting on his arm at as the task force drilled. Catching his eyes across the table as he spoke and not breaking that contact until he blushed and looked away.

I didn't have much idea of where I was should take things or solid plans for the future. I only knew that I needed to have him and I threw everything into catching him. It was strange though, because although he responded to me well, he treated me like I was something delicate and backed away when I only wanted to push forward. I did worry for a while that he simply didn't return my feelings, but it didn't take long to figure out what was going on. He thought that he would be the one preying on me. That made me laugh. After that I was much bolder, and it put a sly smile on my face that confused him even more.

I admit that I'm an impatient person. It didn't take too long for me to make my final move. It was far too easy to find reasons to linger behind the rest of the task force and suggest that we go to his office to discuss plans for the coming weeks. He was too worried about doing something that would frighten me when he should have seen me creeping closer and waiting for the moment to make my kill. I barely waited until the door shut behind us before I slipped into his arms and pressed myself against him.

I don't think he consciously decided to wrap his arms around me, but I didn't give him a chance to change his mind before I pulled his face down to mine and stole the first kiss I ever had from his lips. Things moved quickly. He took me - or I took him - that night, my back against the wood of his desk and my legs wrapped around his back, pulling him tightly to me. When it was over, he was tripping over himself trying to explain, apologize, promise that he would never force himself on me like that again. It took a long while to convince him that if anyone had forced the encounter it was me, and that I'd been aiming to catch him for far too long. When he finally began to believe me, he reached out tentatively to take me into his arms again and I had to smile as I wrapped my fingers in his hair to pull him down for more kisses.

Mine.


End file.
